Rogue
by Conor T. Hedgehog
Summary: OK so picture this. You wake up wondering are you in your dimension, then you start hearing a voice in your head telling you what to do. AND he's a bit of an asshole. Whats gotta happen this time?
1. Someone Else's Bed

**Rogue!**

**A Conor T. Hedgehog story**

**All rights to Sega, Archie Comics and Sonic Team while Conor and non-characters belong to me****.**

**Chapter 1 Someone Else's Bed**

* * *

"_Well you're not dead then this is due to the fact I am here_."  
Conor awoke sweating, he frantically looked around the room until the pain came creeping back. Beside him on the table was a small bottle of pain killers and a jug of water, frantically he reached for them only to cry out and fall back onto the bed.  
"_You fool. Your body is injured and you strain yourself. Lie down and rest._" Conor's eyes drooped "W-Who's there!" He said sluggishly. "_Rest_" The Cyborg tried to keep his eyes open but sleep took him, slowly he felt himself let go and relax.

"Look he's waking up!" A voice cried. A little girl, she must be young Conor thought as his eyes opened. A big pair of brown eyes stared back into his own sky blues. "Eh…hello?" The hedgehog began. "Hello Mister Conor" The rabbit replied. Conor slowly sat up and saw an older rabbit sitting beside his bed. "Good Morning Conor" Came the smooth soothing voice of Vanilla the Rabbit. "_Cream and Vanilla! I did it I'm home_" Conor thought to himself.

"How long have I been out" The hedgehog asked slowly sitting up pain took him but grudgingly sat up straight. "Three days" Cream said she put a tray in his lap, he looked down to see a warm bowl of what looked to be chicken and vegetable soup with bread and crackers. "Eat up dear you'll need your strength" Vanilla smiled pleasantly at him. Conor's eyes narrowed "I wanna know three things 1. Why are you helping me last time we saw one another we were enemies on different sides. 2. Who have you told that I was here and 3. Where are my shades?" His tone was gruff yet patient.  
"When you landed on our doorstep half dead we weren't going to turn you away. No one knows you're here yet and lastly they are with your other clothes, I gave them a cleaning as your outfit was rather muddy dearie." She gave him that sweet smile and stood. "_Eat and rest, forget everything else for the time being_". "Yeah yeah I'll eat you don't have to tell me twice" Conor said eyes rolling. "I didn't say anything" Vanilla said "Did you?" She asked looking towards Cream. "No mom I haven't said anything honest" Cream answered her mother and looked at Cheese her pet chao flying overhead. "He didn't say anything either" She said giggling. "Chao Chao!" He replied floating happily. Puzzled Conor waved them off and began to eat, his stomach growled hungrily.

The soup was thick, creamy and simply delicious he eat every last bit before putting the bowl down satisfied. "Ahhh" Conor sighed happily lying back. "_Good you have eaten now then dress hedgehog and leave we cannot trust them. Get ready to go_"  
"Hello?" Conor called looking about. "_I said get up and dress_" "Who's there!" Conor called. "_It does not matter hedgehog now stand and dress." _Conor slowly moved from the bed on guard for anything that could happen he pulled on what looked like an old pair of trousers left on the end of the bed. "Vanilla must have left this" He thought to himself while he pulled them on. "Now then who are you" Conor called to the room. "_I am no one_" The voiced came back to him. "Where are you? Show yourself!" "_Very well then, walk to the bathroom and you shall see me_"  
Conor looked around the room and spied another door; he took it slow step by step using the bed for support, he made his way to the bathroom. "Christ what am I doing?" He threw open the door and quickly stepped in. Empty. "What game are you playing? Where are you?" Conor yelled. "_I am here_." The voiced called behind him. Conor spun, behind him stood a mirror, taking a good look at himself he grunted, his face was gnashed and cut, stubble covered his cheeks and chin…but then he saw it. Eyes widening Conor moved in shock towards the glass putting his hand on it staring closer. "My eye...What the hell"

Conor looked deep into the mirror his left eye was no longer blue but a deep emerald green while his right remained it's bright sky blue.  
"_Ahh so you've found me_" The voice came. "You're my left eye?" Conor said in awe. "_Incorrect I am you, not just your eye I am a part of you though not physical_"  
"So you're a voice within my head." He said understanding. "Holy shit I'm going insane" Conor said panicking.  
"_No you are very much sane I assure you._"  
What are you?" Conor said looking at his new mismatched eyes and suddenly longed for his glasses again. "_I have told you I am you. I have always been with you ever since your incident in the emerald chamber. I was born within you that day a part of you created but I was never awakened…until now. Your little journey through the portal provided just what I need to exist as a subconscious being."_  
"So what is it that you want" Conor asked.  
"_To survive_" The voice called "_If you die I will die as of now your body is out of whack due to the teleportation and is not healing, however this will change in time a day or less and you will regenerate when damaged but till then I will keep you alive_"

"So then you want to survive you say, I don't presume your just going to leave me be" Conor said leaving the bathroom. "_No I will not be leaving you nor can I, I am a part of you and will remain so as long as you live_" Sighing Conor headed for the door Vanilla and Cream left through.

"So what do I call you" He asked. "_I don't have a name but feel free to think of one. Oh and before we have a cliche moment no one can hear me but you_"  
"Your 3 days old and already you know about movie cliché's?"  
"_As I said I am a part of you I know all about you and everything you know, Like that blonde in Knothol-_"  
"Ahhh quite about that!" Conor said irritated.

Rubbing his temples Conor walked to the table still shirtless.  
"Hello dearie are you ok?" Vanilla asked him.  
"Do you have any Paracetamol?" He asked her sitting down slowly.  
"Yes I do hold on" She opened a cupboard and took out a small box and placed 2 tables before him, the yellow hedgehog went to place one in his mouth when suddenly the voice began to speak. "_Fool you take them so easily. Last time this woman was working for our enemies' why for all you know those are poison_" "If she were going to kill me she'd have done it by now" Conor told the voice mentally. He took the tablets and swallowed the glass of water. "Irritating thing" Conor said aloud.  
"Bad headache?" Vanilla asked sitting down beside him.

"You have no idea" Conor said as he sat back sighing.


	2. The Return

**Rogue!**

**A Conor T. Hedgehog story**

**All rights to Sega, Archie Comics and Sonic Team while Conor and non-characters belong to me****.**

**Chapter 2 The Return**

* * *

**Vanillas House**

"_Little to the right_" The voice called to Conor as he fixed his tie. "You gonna dress me as well as annoy me?" Conor said irritated.

He ran his cold metallic hand through his hair and spines brushing them back off his face, he pulled on his belt. His pistol once more against his hips he pulled on his glasses and headed for the front door. Vanilla stood there smiling, "Glad you're all better dearie" She said sincerely. "Yeah I'm grand, my healing factor seems to be working again thou not yet back to full" He said hands in his pockets. "Well make sure you take it easy ok?" She opened the door for him and stepped aside. "Bye bye now" She said waving as he left giving him a big smile.

* * *

**Great Forest**

Conor began walking through the forest he was glad to finally be free, up and about. His walk took him past a lake, he peered over the edge and wrinkled his nose in annoyance, he had shaved and it improved his face but the cuts and bruises all over his face were healing very slowly. He looked as if he had been dragged repeatedly through a thorn bush. "_Ah not to worry, we'll bounce back can't stop this face from being handsome_" "Oh god do I really sound like that?" Conor said to the voice. The voice laughed "_Regardless of vanity you agree with me it's there I know_" Conor sighed "I can't hide much from you can I?" "_No not really, but anything Private I haven't gone pulling or prodding at so relax I'm not here to read your mind…..well all of it_"

Conor began walking again. Station Square loomed in the distance. "What do you mean by all of it?" "_Hey look man your…"private" thoughts are your private thoughts, besides I mean what's this about a French maid and a-_" "STOP! Ok no need to go into that!" Conor said quickly. "_Hey its fine man what your into I say no more_" "

* * *

**Station Square**

As the hedgehog walked for some reason depression took him, looking about as people took notice of him and remember who he was, some panic others glared and hissed as he passed by, he didn't want this anymore, he felt like it was time to just move on a bury what happened. He craved his family and longed to move on and do something with his life besides killing for pleasure.

He continued to walk down the street until a pink blur smashed into him and they both toppled.

"Arghhh sonvabit-…." Conor growled then stopped and sat up before him was Amy Rose. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I was coming out of the shop in a hurry and I didn't see you and I just…wait I know you!" Amy looked down inspecting the yellow mobian.

"_She recognizes us, my action would be kill her here and break for the ally to your left, cut her from ear to ear then if you're feeling jolly do in any bystanders, ya know for shits and giggles_" The voice said in a near state of euphoria as it suggested it's plan if it had a face it would surely be grinning like a sadist.

"Shut it she hasn't spoken yet" Conor mentally told the voice.

Amy's eyes widened and she summoned her hammer. "What are you doing back?!" People stopped and stared at her then him.

Slowly the mech arm hedgehog rose, suddenly feeling the glares and eyes on him. It was slowly making him panic he hated the attention he was receiving right now. "I'm just going home" He tried to pass by "I ain't here for a fi-" Amy blocked him with her hammer.

"Nuh uh, your just gona come back and cause more trouble, for everyone" Amy said sternly. She pushed him back and narrowed her stare at him. Conor looked at her, he wasn't in the mood for a fight and last thing he needed was bad publicity. "Move. Aside" he said sternly "Or I'l-" Conor ducked under Amy's hammer swipe as it broke open a shop window. "Goddamn it!" Conor moved out of the way again and kept avoiding Amy's various attacks till the yellow mobian kicked her square in the chest toppling her. Amy hit the ground with a thump and quickly grabbed her hammer again but Conor stood on her hand and hammer. "I've warned you not to mess with me" Conor said kicking her hammer to one side. He removed his foot and began to walk off; on lookers gazes followed him as he passed through the streets heading for the only place that mattered. After many months he was almost there. He was heading home.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now finished. Will make Chapter 3 for this and Subject 19 when I get he chance and in the mood to write.


	3. Walking Home

**Rogue!**

**A Conor T. Hedgehog story**

**All rights to Sega, Archie Comics and Sonic Team while Conor and fan-characters belong to me**** unless stated.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The yellow robian was tired, of what he did not know. Fighting, hatred, absence, no friends to turn to, even walking maybe? All these thoughts clouded about in his mind all he wanted was to open his front door and bury his head in his lover's chest and rest physically and be at peace mentally. The very thought of Fiona's embrace spurred his step each time his stride grew. He thought of his daughter and how she might have grown, will she be the same or will the past events change her? And then his son, what to do about him? The boy missed his father for 15 years of his life, Conor only showed up for the two, to hate one another and split sides in a civil war to conquer part of Mobius, then leave only to be tossed into the planets counterpart and have to fight a pointless war in order for him to return home. Then it hit Conor hard, he stopped walking and stood still motionless.

"Do I just walk in and say "Hi I came back from another dimension and missed you all so much, say love what's for dinner?" "

The cyborg hedgehog shook his head and gripped his hair pulling it, sighing he sat down on a wall. The wind had picked up, dry leaves slide across the ground making a soft scratchy noise as they went before lifting into the air. "_Someone is down in the dumps_" the inner voice called out.

Conor muttered lowly to himself so passersby would not over hear him.

"I'm heading home yet I am dreading what I will find, also how to I break it to my family I have a voice inside my head without a name and even then how will they think I haven't cracked. I mean what do I even call you?"

"_What about Yami? It means darkness in Japanese!"_

"You're ripping off Yugioh, no something else. You really have no real name, you're just the inner and darker me really."

"_When you think about it yeah I'm more twisted then you, how mad is that_?"

"Then it's settled, Inner me it is, unless we pick something else"

Conor arose and began a slow walk down the street, the sky was beginning to darken and it was getting late.

"Maybe I sat on that wall for longer than I thought" Conor thought to himself.

The rain came down slowly, making a soft pitter patter on his jacket as he walked. The hedgehog kept walking ignoring stares, slowly in the distance the house came into view, the rain grew heavier.

"_It's raining its poring Robotnick's a snorin'; he's off to bed to cover his head till defeated again in the morning_" sang the voice as Conor walked. He stopped and stared across the road, there it was, home sweet home. He wondered if they'd take him for a homeless man, he was worse for wear, unshaven and looked a wreck, yet he found himself taking his first step out onto the road and then the next and the steps turned to a sprint as he raced across, bounded up the steps and hammered on the front door.

* * *

**Inside**

Naomi was slumped on the couch flicking through TV stations, crap after crap appeared each more uninteresting than the last. She sighed

"I'm given a free house for the day and I've nothing to do and it rains of all things, I just wish something would happen…." And then it did, the hall door creaked and swung open, the cold wind filled the first floor of the house and rain and brown leaves flew in scattering across the floor. She turned off the TV and jumped off the couch and hide behind it, she peered around the side, and there stood a dirty, unshaven hedgehog in a black tattered trench coat.

"OH GOD OH GOD" She mentally screamed, "A robber! Fuck…ok ok, keep calm" She looked around and noticed the fire poker beside the fire place, she took hold and looked back, the hedgehog was gone.

Conor walked upstairs his shoes leaving wet foot prints as he went, so far no one was there although he thought he heard the TV from outside. He looked into Sean's room, empty yet it was messy, it came with a sense of an organized mess though. Next stop was the bathroom.

Gently Naomi climbed the stairs grasping the fire poker with both hands clutching it to her chest listening for a sound. She tiptoed into her room and looked around, no robber there, that left three possible rooms for her to check, she went for her parent's room, and she pressed herself to the wall and looked in slowly, the coast was clear and walked in fully and gave the room a brief check, then she heard it, the sound of the toilet flush. "…Did he break into my house to use the loo…you got to be joking me?" She walked out and moved to the bathroom, she kicked the door open and charged the fire poker over her head, "AHHHHHHH…ehhhhhh….." She looked about it was empty.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind, Naomi screamed and swung wildly cracking the hedgehog in the right temple, receiving a howl of pain, she swung again and again body shot after head-shot not listening to the robber's pleas of her stopping, "Naomi it's me! It's dad!" He said backing up. Naomi stopped, her eyes wide "…..Dad...DAD! LOOK OUT FOR THE-" Too late, the poor hedgehog fell back down the stairs, he yelled as he went his body crashing into the woodwork "AH, BACK, SHOULDER, LEGS, ASS, RIBS" he finished off in a face plant leaving the yellow mobian seeing stars. Naomi raced down after him, "Hey are you ok? Dad is it you?" She asked eyes filled with concern, his mouth moved straining to hear she moved closer to him, she put her ear to his mouth. "What?"

He weakly muttered "Besides a collapsed lung and a headache straight from mother nature…peachy."

* * *

OK been a while since I wrote something, I lost interest in writing and felt creative all of a sudden so I decided to finish off this chapter, I think I might do more for now, I might leave the Assassins Creed story on hold for the meantime, I type as if I have an audience hah. Anyway to those who read this hope it gave a laugh.


End file.
